comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Artemis Thorson/Suicide Squad: the Cinematic Masterpiece
Directed by: McG Produced by: Bruce Timm Greg Berlanti J.J. Abrams Charles Roven James Franco Written by: Drake Gibson / Artemis Thorson Sean Ryan Mark Millar Cast: *Kerry Washington as Amanda Waller *JK Simmons as General Wade Eiling *Paul Rudd as Maxwell Lord *Kelsey Grammer as Hugo Strange *Stanley Tucci as Emil Hamilton *Abigail Spencer as Isabel Rochev *Chris Pine as Rick Flag *James Franco as Floyd Lawton / Deadshot *Christina Hendricks as Bette Sans Souci / Plastique *Sam Worthington as George Harkness / Captain Boomerang *BJ Britt as Eric Needham / Black Spider *Chiwetel Ejiofor as David Everhart / Black Manta *Emma Watson as Caitlin Snow / Killer Frost *Doug Jones as Peter Merkel / Ragdoll *Evan Rachel Wood as Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy *Nicholas D'Agosto as Danton Black / Multiplex *Ryan Kwanten as Garfield Lynns / Firefly *Andy Serkis as Nanaue / King Shark *Joe Manganiello as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke *Rhys Wakefield as Joker *Cristin Milioti as Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn *Steve Coogan as Oswald Cobblepot / Penguin *Karl Urban as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Robbie Amell as Jason Todd / Red Hood *Bill Nighy as Alfred Pennyworth *Bryan Cranston as Commissioner James Gordon *Mark Strong as Lex Luthor *Alexys Nycole Sanchez as Zoe Lawton *Mena Suvari as Susie Lawton Trivia *''Suicide Squad'' comes seventh in a line of DC Cinematic Movies. The first six being Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Justice League. As none of these movies were origin movies, the wide range of characters available for Suicide Squad allowed for a much better cast of characters. *Superman is mentioned several times in the film, yet never appears in it. However, his arch-nemesis, Lex Luthor, plays quite a large role in the film. Superman is played by Matt Bomer and Lex Luthor is played by Mark Strong. *The reality designation for the universe this film is set in is Earth-54325. *13 members of the cast have already portrayed comic book characters, either in film or television. These actors include Kerry Washington (Amanda Waller; Alicia Masters), JK Simmons (General Wade Eiling; J. Jonah Jameson), Paul Rudd (Maxwell Lord; Ant-Man), Kelsey Grammer (Hugo Strange; Beast), Stanley Tucci (Emil Hamilton; Abraham Erskine), James Franco (Deadshot; Harry Osborn), BJ Britt (Black Spider; Antoine Triplett), Doug Jones (Ragdoll; Abe Sapien, Silver Surfer, Deathbolt), Nicholas D'Agosto (Multiplex; Harvey Dent), Andy Serkis (King Shark; Ulysses Klaw), Joe Manganiello (Deathstroke; Flash Thompson), Robbie Amell (Red Hood; Firestorm), and Mark Strong (Lex Luthor; Sinestro, Frank D'Amico, Merlin). **Christina Hendricks had previously voiced Lois Lane in the animated movie All-Star Superman. Lois Lane was portrayed by Sandra Bullock in Superman and Justice League. *Five of the cast members have previously appeared on the television show, 30 Rock, although none of their characters had any interactions with each other. Kelsey Grammer and James Franco both appeared as themselves, Cristin Milioti appeared as a ditsy comedian named Abby Flynn, Bryan Cranston appeared as a main character's step-father named Ron, and Stanley Tucci appeared as a main character's former business partner named Henry Warren. *Five of the cast members have previously appeared on the television show, How I Met Your Mother, and once again, none of their characters had any interactions. Cristin Milioti appeared as the titular "Mother" Tracy McConnell, Abigail Spencer appeared as one of the main characters' ex-girlfriend Carol, Bryan Cranston appeared as one of the main characters' boss Hammond Druthers, Joe Manganiello appeared as one of the main characters' best friends turned enemy Brad, and Robbie Amell appeared as one of the main characters' ex-boyfriend Nate Scooberman. *JK Simmons, James Franco, and Joe Manganiello all previously appeared in the Spider-Man film series directed by Sam Raimi. *Chris Pine and Karl Urban appear together in the Star Trek film series directed by J.J. Abrams, who also produced Suicide Squad. *Kelsey Grammer, Steve Coogan, and Bryan Cranston have each provided guest voices for the animated television show The Simpsons. *JK Simmons had previously portrayed his character, General Eiling, in animation on the television show Justice League Unlimited. Bryan Cranston has also previously portrayed his character, James Gordon, in voice in the animated movie Batman: Year One. *DC approached Christopher Nolan to direct and produce Suicide Squad, but he declined the offer, So McG was hired as director and star, James Franco, later joined as a producer. *Grant Gustin, who portrays Barry Allen in the television show The Flash, makes a cameo appearance in the bar fight scene between Deadshot and the Joker goons. He is seen briefly when everyone is running out of the bar and he looks back at the fight very briefly. Director, McG, also makes a cameo as one of the people in the office building Harley Quinn holds hostage. Last notable cameo is Eminem, who appears as himself at one of his concerts that is nearby one of the Joker's targets and when the bomb goes off Eminem stops performing in awe of the explosion. It was later confirmed by the writers of the film that Eminem and almost everyone at his concert was killed by the explosion. Plot Summary When the psychotic criminal known as the Joker makes a terrorist threat against several countries across the world and the Justice League is too busy on a mission in space, the world is left with one option: the Suicide Squad. Can this ragtag croup of criminals band together to save the world before it's all too late? Category:Blog posts